


Peter Parker is precious

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Irondad, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Peter Parker is precious ask anyone, especially the Avengers





	Peter Parker is precious

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a sequel to my "The Ultimate weapon" story. This part is for the Avengers that weren't mentioned in the previous story.  
> I just wanted to write how precious Peter is and how much the Avengers care for him.  
> However I'm not sure if this one is as good as the previous one, but I hope you'll enjoy it.   
> Any mistakes are completely mine.   
> Thanks for reading.

“Shit!”

Despite the chaos that was happening around them, the avengers stopped and waited with anticipation for the famous,

“Language.” 

It didn't come. So they had to turn and look for their Captain worried that something had happened to him.

To everyone's surprise...well everyone except for the black widow who just smirked at their bewildered faces, Steve goody two shoes Rogers aka Captain America was looking at Peter with an amused smile on his face.

Luckily for the rest of the avengers the battle was at its end so they were perfectly capable with kicking ass and subtly trying to see their Captain's reaction.

Apparently Rogers gave Peter one of his patented don't-let-this-happen-again look and got a sheepish smile and flushed cheeks in return.

Once the first wave of shock passed through the avengers Clint opened his mouth and started saying

“How come he gets a...” but was interupted by Nat's elbow.

Tony smirked at him and gave Peter a wink which was followed by a loud,

“Son of a bitch! That hurt Tasha!”

It shouldn't have been amusing the stern

“Language." he got in return and the future scolding, but the avengers couldn't stop themselves from chuckling .

 

The hulk was definitely not a transportation method of any kind, then why was he carrying Peter on his shoulders like a proud uncle ? Nobody knew, heck nobody even tried to ask. They learned pretty quickly that the Hulk liked the little spider and would protect him from everything.

Which it wouldn't be a surprise to see Bruce's relaxed posture whenever he and Peter talked or worked on something. It appeared that Peter's puppy eyes were powerful enough to calm both Bruce and the Hulk, well they knew who to call whenever Clint angered the Hulk by stealing his food.

  
  


Before Peter, Wanda was the youngest on the team which didn't help her insecurities. Now that Peter was around she couldn't help but grow fond of him. Not many people could earn her trust still Peter with his golden heart and unbelievable stubbornness managed to do that faster than anyone. Somehow he cheered her up, pulling her out of her dark thought reminding her to stay in control and to fight for the world.

For the first time in her life she felt like an older sister and from that moment on she tended to surprise the avengers with her protectiveness over him.

So when Steve found them sleeping on the sofa with Peter's head laid on Wanda's lap he smiled and covered them with a blanket.

 

No one was allowed to touch Clint's bow and arrows. It was his first and only rule, breaking the rule led to a week of merciless pranks by the archer or at least until he thought you've had enough.

Only Tony was allowed to touch them after a death threat and an official permission of course.

None of this explained the unusual situation Bruce and Nat were looking at through the screens.

”Maybe we should...“

Nat just shook her head and smiled,

”It will be alright Bruce. Clint is a softie underneath that fake assassin's look he thinks he's mastered.“

Still Bruce called Steve and Tony just in case and pointed at the screen in front of them.

Friday gave them the access to the three cameras in the room where Peter and Clint were when Tony said,

”Didn't anyone tell Peter that Clint values his bow and arrows more than his life ?“

”Relax Tony, no need to get worried, your kid will be fine.“

Before he could sputter out an explanation or a sassy remark to justify his flushed cheeks Bruce said,

”Look at that.“

When they did, they couldn't stop themselves from gaping at the screens like they were kids in a candy store.

In their defence the scene was quite interesting...there was honest-to-God Clint who was chuckling at Peter failed attempt to pull the bow string. 

”Son of a“

”Tony“ always trust Steve to ruin a perfectly appropriate curse word. Then they went to the training room to make sure Friday wasn't pulling a prank to which Tony said was the worst excuse ever, but he wasn't going to miss that.

There they found Clint showing Peter how to use the bow while bantering with him.

When Peter noticed the avengers his face split into an excited smile.

”Look guys. Clint is teaching me how to shot. It's so hard. You have to as strong as him to do that.“

Steve, Tony, Nat and Bruce were looking at Clint with various expressions on their faces. Clint smirked at them and they decided to step back muttering silly excuses before walking away.

Tony being Tony managed a cheeky,

” Well done, kid.“ before he joined the others.

 

Sam had never been asked so many questions at the same time, but it wasn't annoying at all. He loved his wings and took pride in showing them even though no one asked for them anyways. That's why he couldn't say no to Peter who politely asked to take a look at the wings.

The kid was as curious as Tony without the sassy side of course and somehow he found that interesting. For the first time in a while someone wanted to listen to his explanations and thoughts instead of him being the one who listened, so he indulged Peter's questions with a smile. Sometimes he listened to Peter's stories and the other way around. To his surprise Peter was way wiser than he thought which didn't help his fondness towards him. 

The next time Peter asked him about his wings, Sam offered to take him on a flight to which he was rewarded with a hug that he returned.

I kinda see why everyone loves the kid. He's like a family member you always wanted, he thought as he flew with Peter on his back.

 

Being gone for a while and what happened Tony brought a spiderling in the team. He grumbled like an uncle who had seen enough crazy to not even bat an eyelash. Which he totally didn't. In fact he smirked at the so-called-earth-mightiest-heroes who tried to look like they had nothing to explain.

Well...Rogers looked a bit apologetic, the spy duo you never want to cross on a bad day were smirking, he resisted the urge to scowl at them, Banner was fiddling with a pen awkwardly as for Stark...

Tony freaking Stark was looking way too pleased...that had to go.

”Where's him?“

Tony rushed to answer before anyone did,

”Good day to you too, grumpy. We're all fine thanks for asking.“

”Stark...what have you done now?“

He immediately regretted asking that question when Tony pulled his face into a heartbroken expression and said,

”I'm hurt Fury, truly hurt. It's like you don't trust me.“

When Fury refused to take the bait he rolled his eyes and said,

”Okay. Come here spider-man.“

From behind them a fifteen year old skinny kid stepped forward.

”I'm Peter Parker aka spider-man. Nice to meet you Director Fury.“

Fury was actually surprised by how polite Peter was still he played it cool.

After a few days spent in the Avengers' tower he realized that Peter had all of them wrapped around his little finger unknowingly of course.

He chuckled to himself and left them powerless under Peter's puppy eyes.

A while after his visit he found himself face to face with the kid, just as he was about to start teaching him some lessons about rules and how he should act, he stopped.

Then he blinked a couple of time and realized that he probably was weaker than the idiots who called themselves the avengers. Why... because he could outstare death itself but he couldn't make himself scold Peter the way he should have.

He cursed under his breath and almost imagined Rogers stern look before he said,

”That's alright Mr.Parker. Be careful the next time. Some rules apply for everyone.“

The kid gave him a sheepish smile and a serious,

”I'll do better next time Director Fury. Thank you.“ before he walked away.

Finally he realized why the avengers were so fond of Peter...he was precious after all.


End file.
